


Shit Happens

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jealous Jason, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Tim sucks Jason off during patrol. The problem is, he forgets to turn off his comlink and the entire Batfam can hear it. And for some reason, everyone thinks Tim's dating Kon, much to Jason's disdain.





	Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreakerofVows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakerofVows/gifts).



This wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.

When Tim went for patrol that night, he didn’t expect to later be on his knees in front of Jason. Yet, here he was.

Jason’s gloved hand finds itself in Tim’s dark hair. Technically, Tim doesn‘t have to take off his cowl, but he likes it when Jason pulls his hair. Wouldn’t admit it but he loves it when Jason is rough with him like that.

Tim lets out a choked sound from the back of his throat when Jason tugs hard. Tears come into Tim’s vision but he can still see Jason’s firm expression. The way his lips curl into a satisfied smirk. Tim glares at him, presses his thumb on the inside of Jason’s thighs and strengthens his grip on them.

A deep groan escapes Jason’s lips as Tim moves his head, taking more of Jason’s length in. He looks up at Jason who had his head thrown back now, his lips parted, his face showing pure bliss.

They’ve been doing this way often that Tim hates to admit that this isn‘t the first time he sucked Jason off when they should be out there patrolling instead. He has done this behind closed doors in their bedrooms even more often, knowing exactly how Jason likes it.

Jason is still way too big for Tim to get all of him in even when he relaxes his throat enough but Tim knows exactly how to send Jason over the edge under his touches.

It doesn’t take Jason too long until he comes, tugging harder at Tim’s hair once to indicate how close he was. Tim doesn’t pull back and even though he chokes on Jason’s cum and coughs, he doesn’t spill any and swallows it all.

He looks up at Jason, whose hand strokes softly over Tim’s cheek.

"I’m never sucking your dick again during patrol," Tim says and Jason lets out a deep chuckle. He pulls Tim up and kisses him hard, not minding that Tim still tastes like him. Jason licks his way into Tim’s mouth, which leads to Tim moaning in response.

He’s half hard even though Jason’s barely touched him. Jason notices but before he can tease him, they hear a scream from outside.

"You go," Tim says. "I…" He looks down st his erection and Jason laughs. Tim rolls his eyes and pushes Jason towards the direction of the scream before he can say anything else.

Without any more words, Tim swings away.

* * *

 

 

Dick stops by his place the next day.

Tim hasn’t actually gotten any sleep yet when he opens the door to his brother.

"Hey, Tim!" Dick greets him with a bright smile. How Dick can look perfect like this was a mystery to Tim. They looked like opposites right now with Tim wearing an old T-Shirt and boxer shorts, his hair messy and a coffee cup in his hand.

"Hi. Why are you here?"

"Wow, rude. Can’t I just visit my brother?"

Tim raises his eyebrows and Dick sighs. He lifts his hands and shows him two cups of coffee and a bag of what seems to be sweets. Tim can smell the sweetness from the bakeries. "I got you breakfast. I assume you haven’t eaten yet?"

"No… Thanks." Tim steps aside and lets Dick in.

"I knew it. It’s already 11 am though."

"Really?!"

Dick eyes him. "You haven’t slept yet, haven’t you?"

Tim would force a smile but he’s too tired for it and he knows Dick wouldn’t buy it anyway. "I was working on a case. Got a new lead."

"Need my help?" Dick asks as he takes off his jacket. They step into the kitchen and Tim downs his cup of coffee, puts it in the sink to the other unwashed plates. Dick sits down at the table and Tim sits down across from him.

"No, I’m fine." Tim checks the cups Dick got them before he takes one. One’s black coffee for him, the other is hot chocolate for Dick. He even got him donut like a cliched cop. "So, what do you want?"

Dick cleared his throat. "I… I just wanted to talk, Tim. We haven’t talked in a long time, right!"

Tim rubs his temples. "Dick, I’m tired. I wanna get some sleep, we can talk another time."

"You’re literally drinking coffee right now."

"I could still collapse any second."

Dick sighs. "Okay, I don’t want to push you but. You know— I’ll always be there for you Tim. With an open ear, if you ever want to talk."

"Did something happen?"

"First of all, it’s totally okay you’re into guys." Oh no. "I’m too! It’s cool and nobody judges you or something. I just want to let you know that we know. And even though I’m sad you didn’t tell me about it or about your relationship, I will always support you and I’m happy for you."

Tim wants to die. He clutches the cup of coffee. "Please shut up," Tim says quietly. He doesn’t want to listen to any more of this but Dick just goes on.

"You’re old enough, so I’m sure you practice in safe sex—"

"Dick. _Please_ don’t give me the talk," Tim begs. "How do you even know?"

Dick blushed and scratches the back of his head. "That’s actually the problem. I don’t care what you do with your boyfriend in intimacy. No, I do care if it’s safe and consensual! Just… next time don’t forget to turn off your comlink."

Tim chokes on his coffee. No.

_No way._

His life should flash in front of his eyes because Tim feels like this is a near death experience. "You heard?"

Dick nods slowly.

"And—"

"Everyone did. Okay, I grabbed it out of Damian’s ear as fast as I could but…" Dick trails off and Tim smashes his head on the table with a loud 'bang'. Dick is startled by the sudden movement and gasps.

"Tim! Are you okay?"

"Don’t worry about me. I want to die." The entire family has heard him sucking Jason off. All of them, Bruce included. Oh my god. And they sent Dick to go to him for the talk.

Not only did they know Tim and Jason were dating now, but they also heard—

Tim lets out a cry.

"It’s okay," Dick assures him. "We all make mistakes! But seriously for how long have you two been dating?"

Tim still doesn’t look up. "Two weeks. It’s fresh. We didn’t want to tell you because… we knew you’d judge." They actually would’ve never told them if it was possible. Jason and Bruce still don’t exactly get along.

"Why would we judge?" Dick asks. "I’m happy for you."

Tim looks up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You and Kon were always really close, it was only a matter of time."

Wait. "What?"

"It’s you and Kon right? We all just assumed."

Tim winces. "You _all_ talked about my love life?"

Dick shifts in his seat awkwardly. "Uh… we had to talk about how to best approach this. We just thought it’s Kon because it makes the most sense. You spend a lot of time together and you’re best friends. If it’s not Kon, sorry for assuming—"

"No." Tim sits up straight. "It is Kon. I… I didn’t want to tell you yet. We weren’t ready."

Dick’s expression softens and he smiles at Tim. "That’s okay. I understand that completely."

Tim forces himself to smile back.

* * *

 

 

Kon breathes out.

"Tim. I said I was okay with you dating Jason because… you really seemed to like him. And keeping it a secret," Kon says, "but _pretending we’re dating_? Why don’t you just tell them you and Jason are dating!"

"I’m sorry," Tim says. "I panicked, okay? I didn’t know what to do! Bruce heard me sucking off _Jason_ of the com!"

Kon winces. "Dude. TMI."

Tim rolls his eyes. "Please, just play along. Just until I figured things out and get the courage to tell them."

"And what does Jason say?" Kon asks, raising his eyebrows. He is as supportive of him and Jason as you can be when your best friends dates someone you don’t approve of. Kon isn’t the biggest fan of Jason and the feeling is mutual but both knew how important the other is for Tim. They just barely tolerate each other.

"He’s not happy but the other option is to tell Bruce we’re dating and Jason’s the one who absolutely does not want that," Tim says.

"And you?"

Tim sighs and stares at his palms. "I wished I didn’t have to lie. But I respect Jason’s wish and can understand it. You know how Bruce would react."

Kon shrugs. "I can’t blame him." Tim glares at his best friend and Kon grins. "What? I’m right. Cassie won’t like this though."

"You broke up," Tim reminds him. "Shouldn’t it be okay?"

"I dunno. It’s complicated between us."

"When isn’t it?"

"You’re the one who wants me to pretend to date you just because you’re too chicken to tell Bruce you’re dating Jason."

Tim laughs and boxes Kon’s shoulder. "Shut up. But thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

A week has passed since the incident and it’s still just as awkward as it was on the first day.

Tim runs into Stephanie and Harper during patrol.

"Oh, there’s the loverboy!" Steph teases.

"Spoiler…"

Harper grins widely. "Honestly it takes guts."

To suck a former Robin’s dick while their dad was listening? Yeah, right. "Please stop."

"Kara told me it’s Kon’s birthday soon," Steph chirps. "Do you have a present for him yet?"

Tim’s expression darkens. If looks could kill and he wasn’t wearing a cowl right now, he was sure Steph would be dead by now. Jason drops on the rooftop.

"What are you all doing here?" he asks. "Chit-chatting instead of patrolling?"

"Come on, Hood," Steph says, "it’s quiet. Plus, Cass and Duke are patrolling together tonight, you know no criminal would dare to overstep."

Jason lets out a quiet chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"Just Red’s relationship with Superboy," Harper explains. Tim can see Jason stiffen. "Are Kryptonians better? Kara’s cute."

Stephanie raises her eyebrows at Harper. "You like blondes?"

"Don’t flatter yourself."

"I don’t want to continue this conversation," Tim exclaims.

"Yeah, me neither," Jason says.

"Why not?" Stephanie asks. Jason doesn’t say anything and then turns to Tim.

"We’re going." He grabs Tim’s hand and pulls him along.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Just. _Anywhere._ "

Tim follows him.

* * *

 

 

Jason is jealous. He doesn’t admit it but Tim can tell by the way he stiffens every time someone brings up Kon and how he clenches his jaw.

"I’ve dated him too," Cass says. "He’s nice."

Tim always forgets her and Kon were a thing for a very short time.

"Right, nice my ass," Jason scoffs. Cass tilts her head and eyes him with her curious brown eyes. Jason turns away quickly so she can’t read him.

Cass and Jason had some leads for the case Tim is currently working on and just dropped by to talk with him about it. When Cass leaves, Jason stays.

"Okay, Jason," Tim says. "Talk."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

Tim raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "I don’t know? Maybe about how jealous you are?"

"I’m not jealous," Jason says. "I just think it’s really fucking stupid how everyone assumes you’re dating the _clone_."

Tim lets out a deep sigh. "You know, if we would tell them the truth, I don’t have to pretend, right? Besides, it’s not my fault," he blushes, "we did _that_."

Jason laughs. "What, I forced my cock down your throat? You were really eager that night, babybird."

Tim groans and closes his eyes. Jason leans over and plants a kiss on Tim’s lips. "I’m sorry," Jason whispers. His hands cup Tim’s face and his thumbs stroke over Tim’s cheeks gently. "It’s a shitty situation to be in."

"Yes. They think I’m some horny kid who can’t keep it in his pants during patrol."

"Don’t worry about that," Jason says. "Bruce and Selina fuck on rooftops all the time."

"They don’t forget to turn off the coms." Tim pouts.

Jason laughs and pulls Tim to his chest. "Yeah, sucks to be you, babybird."

Tim punches him lightly but there’s a smile on his face. "Why do I love you again?"

"You know why," Jason says before he leans down to Tim and kisses him again.

 

* * *

 

Tim and Bruce get into a fight as Red Robin and Batman.

Tim knows there’s a better time to choose than on the streets but he’s just really _angry._

"You talked to _Clark_? About me and Kon?!" Tim shouts. "I’m an _adult._ "

Bruce doesn’t move. "I still needed to talk about you two," he said. "Obviously you… aren’t discreet. I had to talk to one—"

"Don’t say one father to another. Clark’s not even…" Tim groans and rubs his temples. "I can’t believe you did that. Kon called me and told me Clark had a long talk with him. This is so… I’m _sorry_ I forgot to turn the com off that night, okay? It’s just as embarrassing for me as for you! You don’t need to make it any worse!"

"Hey, babybird, everything all right?" Red Hood asks. Tim turns around to see Jason in his full gear walking towards them. He’s not wearing his hood tonight, just the red domino mask to hide his identity.

"No, it’s okay," Tim says quickly. He’s angry but not angry enough to cause a scene.

"What did you do?" Jason shouts angrily at Bruce and steps between him and Tim, softly shoving Tim behind him to shield him.

"I didn’t do anything. At least nothing that concerns you."

Jason looks at Tim. "It’s nothing," Tim confirms. "Look, B. Just get out of my face. I’m 19 I can date whomever I want."

The corner of Jason’s mouth twitches. "Is this what it’s about?"

"As I said, none of your concern," Bruce repeats.

Tim almost takes Jason hand to drag him away but reminds himself that he can’t.

"I thought you’re a fucking detective," Jason spits out. "He’s not dating that fucking clone. He’s dating _me._ "

There’s a slight change in Bruce’ face, showing his shock. "Jason—" Tim says.

"Yeah, you heard me. Tim and I’ve been going steady for quite a while now and we’ve been a thing for even longer," Jason says. "And he’s a fucking adult so I don’t _care_ what you think about me or our relationship. And yeah, it was my fucking dick he sucked."

Tim lets out a small cry.

"And you can tell that to rest of the bunch too," Jason grunts. He turns to Tim and takes his hand. "Let’s get out of here."

The two of them leave a speechless Batman behind. Tim can’t tell the last time he’s seen Bruce like that or if he ever had.

* * *

 

 

"Did you really have to add that part with me sucking your dick in it?" Tim complains. He steps between Jason’s legs who was sitting in front of him.

"Sorry, I just snapped," Jason murmurs.

Tim sighs and brushes his hand over Jason’s hair. "It’s fine. I’m glad it’s finally out and I have to stop pretending. Just wished it would’ve all gone differently."

Jason laughs and looks up at Tim. "Really? You’re okay with all of this? Even if Daddy Bats will stop you from seeing me?"

Tim leans his forehead against Jason’s. "I don’t care," he says. "You remember the first time we kissed? How happy I was to finally have you get over yourself and do the first step?"

Jason smiles softly. "Yeah. It took me way too long."

"Yes." Tim kisses him. "I don’t care if he doesn’t approve."

Jason puts his arm around Tim’s waist and pulls him closer. He places his head against Tim’s chest, as Tim’s arms find themselves around Jason’s neck. "I’m happy I said it," he says. "I couldn’t stand anyone thinking you and the clone are dating for one more second."

Tim lets out a quiet laugh as he plays with Jason’s curls. "Actually, me too."

 

 


End file.
